


This Is My Favourite Part

by Gremkt



Series: A New Thing [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hawke and Anders being domestic and cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremkt/pseuds/Gremkt
Summary: A collection of one shots starring Anders and Hawke in a modern AU setting. They’re in love, they’re cute, and they’re hopefully very soft and fluffy together.Title from one of Anders’ DA2 combat comments!
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke
Series: A New Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706767
Kudos: 4





	1. Why haven’t you kissed me yet?

The door slammed open, signalling Hawke’s arrival home. The Sundermont Museum had been trialling extended opening hours once a week, aimed at making history and education more accessible to families and people who worked full time or on weekends. While that was good in theory, in practice it meant that somebody had to work late and tonight had been Hawke’s turn.

“Welcome home love,” Anders called from the bedroom, wandering out to greet his boyfriend. The expression on Garrett’s face told him everything he needed to know about the other man’s mood. “Bad day?” 

“The worst,” Hawke grumped, flopping down onto the couch. “I hate people. Why did I get a job where I have to be around people all day?”

“Because you love it when you’re able to help people.” Anders leaned against the side of the couch, one hand on his cocked hip. He suspected his attempt to keep the fond smile off his face wasn’t entirely successful. “And because you’re big and manly and scary and everybody around you is so intimidated by your incredible muscles that they reconsider all the nefarious things they were planning on doing the instant they see you.” 

“I wish I was intimidating enough that people didn’t want to come and talk to me all the time,” Hawke grumbled. “It’s like all the worst people can’t make it to the museum in regular hours so they all come together at the same time when I’d rather be home.” 

“That bad?” 

“The  _ worst,” _ Hawke repeated. _ “ _ Isn’t it common knowledge you don’t go around trying to poke delicate, historical objects? Or that it’s good manners to listen to people when you’re asked to stop? And literally everything in that place is signposted but they still ask me for directions even when I’m standing  _ underneath _ the sign and nag me to personally lead them there.”

Anders perched himself on the arm of the couch, looking at his boyfriend sympathetically. Garrett normally adored his job so the night must have been particularly rough for him. 

“I’m sorry it was a frustrating day, love,”

“The thing that kept me going was knowing I was coming home to you,” Hawke said, reaching out to grab Anders and pull him onto his lap. 

“Then why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Anders teased, shifting to a more comfortable position straddling Hawke’s legs. Garrett didn’t answer him, instead leaning forward to fix that problem, Anders hands on his cheeks. 

“You make all the bad days better,” he sighed. “I still can’t believe how lucky i am.”

“Pretty sure I’m the one who got lucky,” Anders told him. “Now there’s food I’m the kitchen that just needs to be heated up, or…” He caught most of his hair in a single sweep, pulling it back with the tie he kept around his wrist. Garrett’s eyes didn’t leave his face as he moved. “I could try and make your night a little better.”

Hawke’s hands tightened around his hips. 

“Dinner can wait,” he said. “And I’m  _ definitely _ the lucky one.” 

Anders decided that argument - if it even needed to be had - could wait for another day. He had a boyfriend who needed cheering up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? A new series? :O
> 
> I prefer to post short things on tumblr but I feel like they get lost after they’re initially posted and never seen again. So I’ve decided to collate them all into a single fic on AO3 so they can be found again but also so I don’t have a heap of little 500-or-less word fics published, and then I have the freedom to post other works about them too 😘 
> 
> I’ll leave it up to you to decide exactly how Anders makes Hawke’s night better 😂😏


	2. Lazily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the kiss prompt “lazily” from midnightprelude on tumblr 💕

It didn’t seem to matter how often Anders spent time at Hawke’s house. Each time still felt like a novelty and Hawke wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to it, ever stop enjoying how  _ comfortable _ it felt to have Anders near him like this, relaxed, familiar, and at home as part of Hawke’s life. 

Currently, Anders sprawled lazily across Hawke’s lap as they watched the latest episode of their current trashy reality show. One of his hands dangled off the couch, absentmindedly petting the dog that slept along the floor, much like the hand that Hawke tangled lazily in Anders’ hair. 

“What are you thinking about?” Anders asked as the ad break started, shifting to better see his boyfriend’s face. “You have that look on your face.”

“You.”

“Oh? What about me?” A soft smile spread across his face as he looked up at Hawke. 

“That information will cost you a kiss,” Hawke told him, stroking Anders’ hair affectionately. 

“You’re all the way up there,” complained Anders, expression not matching the grumble in his tone. 

“The things I do for you,” Hawke laughed with a fond look, one he tried to hide without much luck as he leaned down towards Anders to kiss him. One hand lifted to cup Hawke’s face as their lips met. 

“Does that count as enough payment?” Anders murmured as Hawke pulled back, returning to his original sitting position. 

“I guess so,” Hawke said with a shrug. “I’ll count it even if you made me do all the work.”

His boyfriend looked at him expectantly, waiting for the answer he had traded for a kiss. Hawke took another moment to take in the man in front of him, marvelling at how soft and comfortable he looked in his lap. On the ground beside them, Amell huffed softly, twitching slighting in her sleep as she dreamed. 

“I was just thinking about how much I love you,” he said, leaning back down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always open to other prompts, here or on tumblr at kirkwallgremlin <3


	3. It’s not that complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders gives Hawke a puzzle - to separate two metal rings.

“It’s really not that complicated,” Anders said, clearly trying not to laugh as Hawke glared at the twisted pieces of metal lying on the table in front of him. 

“It’s impossible! Is this some kind of trick?” Hawke trusted him but he’d been trying to separate these damn rings for twenty minutes now with absolutely no progress. Surely if this was a joke, Anders would have given in on watching him struggle sooner?

“I promise, it’s not a trick,” Anders laughed. He reached for them and with a single twist of his hands, they separated, leaving him with one in each hand. 

“I knew it.” Hawke glared at the puzzle in Anders’ hands as he connected the pieces again. “You’re a witch.” 

“I’m not a witch, love.” 

“You have magic hands then.” Hawke pouted as Anders passed it back to him. 

“You already knew that,” Anders winked, wiggling his fingers at Hawke, once again focused on finding the solution, brow slightly furrowed as he tried to manipulate the pieces apart. Every time Hawke thought he was close, something would catch and the rings would stay stuck steadfastly together. His brows furrowed as he focused, staring at the challenge, determined to find the answer. 

Anders let him struggle for a few minutes more, finally taking pity on him as his frustration grew.

“Come here.” He reached for Hawke’s hands, overlapping them with his own. “You just have to twist them the right way.”

Hawke let him take control, guiding his hands in the movement that would solve the puzzle. They came apart in his hand and he looked up at Anders, excitement in his eyes.

“Then you do the same thing in reverse to put them back together.” He moved Hawke’s hands to relink the two parts. “Once you’ve got that, it’s easy.” Still guiding Hawke, he unlinked and linked the two parts again. 

Letting go, he gave Hawke a chance to try. His attention focused on the rings, Hawke tried to copy the moment, looking up in triumph when he was successful. He sat for a moment, twisting them together and apart. 

“See? I told you it’s not that complicated,” Anders said, mouth twitching at Hawke’s obvious delight at the success.

“Come here.” Hawke dropped the puzzle on the table to pull Anders towards him for a kiss. “I’m bringing this to the Hanged Man next week, I bet Fenris will get stuck on it too.”

Anders laughed as Hawke leaned in for another kiss. 

I still say you’re a witch though,” Hawke whispered against his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a bit of a writing slump right now but here’s an attempt at breaking through it! 
> 
> [Feel free to come find me on tumblr](Http://kirkwallgremlin.tumblr.com), I’m always happy to talk, take prompts, look at things you’ve created etc and I’d love to hear from you 💜


End file.
